


The Night Was Also Moist

by Kaeos (Tennyo)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Gen, SPN Coldest Hits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 06:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7833268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tennyo/pseuds/Kaeos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert Singer realizes he done goofed</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Night Was Also Moist

**  
**The night was dark and stormy, rain pounding against the window like wet, dead fingers begging to be let inside, the blackness around him only disturbed by a flash of lightning. He buried his head in his hands, shivering and flinching when the thunder rolled.  
  
“What have I done?” he murmured to himself, over and over again. “What the hell have I done.”

* * *

 

The glow of a laptop screen sliced between his fingers to reach his eyes. Robert Singer had just finished looking at his twitter and tumblr mentions after SDCC.

It seemed no matter what he does, the destiel fandom lives on. And now, he sees that making Andrew Dabb co-producer has just exciting them more.

Not to mention fans have reported Jensen and Misha filming together. Fans have also already reported that Jared has barely filmed anything for the first episode, extrapolated from photos and stalkers who know where he lives in Vancouver, reporting his comings and goings. So they know there will be lots of Dean and Castiel interactions at the beginning of the season. 

How does he keep getting himself into these kinds of situations?

He should have paid attention to who Dabb hired as an assistant as well. How was he to know Andrew kept those destiel books hidden in the back of his filing cabinet, or that his assistant would find them while checking how everything was organized? Let alone post pictures of them!

And whose idea was it to hire even more gay writers for the show?

Bob closed the laptop with a sigh and sunk his head back into his hands, listening to the storm rage outside. Oh, nature has nothing on what the fans will do once this season starts. And it appears his entire writing staff (Eugenie excluded, of course) just might be against him.

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who are now wondering what's going on, this was written for the [August SPN Coldest Hits](http://spncoldesthits.tumblr.com/post/148681056700/augusts-prompt-posting-dates-20-23-of-august) challenge.  
> I encourage you to PLEASE go read all the others (or not, you might be traumatized) and leave comments on everyone else's fics, thanks.  
> [You can find them here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/SPNColdestHits/works)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Morning Was Moist As Well](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8586058) by [Kaeos (Tennyo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tennyo/pseuds/Kaeos)




End file.
